Tails's Bad Day
by Krystedez
Summary: One early morning Miles “Tails” Prower wakes up. Then… chaos ensues… From tied tails to broken teeth, to being crapped out of Big’s butt to being eaten by Amy 4 or 5 times in a row, to Jack the farmer beating him up, this is Tails's Worst Day EVER!
1. Tails's Bad Prolouge

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_An almost silent, still bell begins to move, ringing ever so slightly…_

"_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding."_

_High up in the blue sky, a bird appears, flying back and forth, around a large structure. A bell rings inside the building, and the bird sways back and forth, following it's louder and stronger rhythm._

_The bird circles two times, and then swoops away from the building. Its tail feathers straight with the wind's circulation, it flies straight for a tree. But not just any tree. A tree with a small housing built all on the inside of it._

_The winged fellow, with blue feathers spread out and beak straight, it aims towards a fragrant smell. It follows its aroma and goes faster, faster, faster… And then it's almost right at the building, it smacks it's beak straight into the wooden exterior._

"SLAM!"

_With a struggling cry, the bird let's out a loud "RAWK!" and tries to get out of the wood. It makes a lot of scratching noises and finally gives up._

"Ohm…" A voice arises from some bed sheets within the housing, and the bed moves slightly as a form moves underneath, moaning.

"Five more minutes, Sonic… Please." The small voice drifts into a snore, and the person falls back to sleep.

After hearing the young person in the bed not do anything, it squawks again and struggles some more, even louder than before.

"BAM!"

The bird is knocked unconscious, out of the wall, outside, and falls to the ground and hits with a large thump. A large alarm clock falls to the wooden floor, ringing loudly after the blow. The young fox boy halfway out of bed falls back into his covers and mutters some curses and falls back to sleep. _"Rotten stupid mother freaking flicky… _The fox yawns andbegins to snore while falling back into his slumber…

**Tails's Bad Day**

Lots of things go wrong every now and then.

Even in sequence, like the domino effect.

Some call it bad luck.

Some call it waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

I don't know about you.

But I call it a Bad Day, man!


	2. Strange Morning

_

* * *

Notes:

* * *

_

Spectrum walks in through a door. "Hello there, Spec here. Keep in mind, many of the events in this story will shock you, distract you, or further more keep you entertained in any way possible (at least, I hope so). It's very random; remember it was once a CYOA with choices to make on how the story moves along. I'll try to connect the dots as best as I can and keep it understandable and easy to read. This is NOT a script. This is NOT a CYOA anymore. It's a story."

Tails pops his head out of the bread box and looks at Spectrum. "What…What…What! We're…doing this…AGAIN?"

"Tails… How many times am I going to tell you this? You're LOVED! You're loved so much you'll NEED to do this again!" Spectrum sighs and pats Tails on the back, as Tails stares into awe wondering how the heck he's going to go through this again...

"But…But…"

"No buts! You're doing this whether you like it or not!"

Tails's eyes well up and he slides his feet across the floor away from the area. Sobs, then a scream of hysterics are heard in the background. A lamp crashes on the floor next to Spectrum, making him flinch, his tail flipping up from near getting sliced off from a piece of the marble mixed glass lamp.

Spectrum looks around, whistling, and then slides away to the left.

"On with the show!"

_Notes Ended

* * *

_

Episode 1: **Strange Morning**

**All characters involved in this story are copyright their respectful owners, including Sega and Sonic team.

* * *

**

The alarm clock sits there after ringing for several minutes, having failed to wake up Tails again. The digital clock that Tails sets regularly on week days had been still set for the weekend, and started to beep. The beeping got louder and louder. The numbers read 10:00 AM. Tails still slept.

_**Dream Sequence------**_

_Tails looks around, laying down in a green meadow that stretches for miles around the earth. He stares up at the pure blue sky and the white clouds. The sky starts to darken from its light to a dark blue, and then Sonic's face becomes visible, making the clouds turn into the white of his eyes. The trees in Tails's vision turn into the irises of his eyes, and Sonic blinks. Tails nearly jumps his fur out of his body, as he scoots away from his position where he was looking. It's no use; he can't get away from the large Sonic-head sky._

"_Hey, kid!" Sonic's voice booms across the sky into Tails's sensitive ears. "Don't you know it's time to wake up? You're gunna miss your funeral!"_

_Tails looks strangely at Sonic, and then his eyes open wide. A dark hole forms inside his stomach. He begins to disappear into the ground._

_Next thing Tails knows, he's in a dark hole. He looks around and sees a light source from above. His hand reaches toward the white hole and he pokes his fingers out. Something grabs him from below and pulls him down. But above, something else grabs his hand. Tails becomes frantic as the two forces pull him. He didn't know which one to be scared of more; the blinding light source pulling him up, or the strange and dark claws digging into his ankle, bidding him to sink below the dark surfaces of his dream world._

"_You'll die soon!"_

"_You'll fear me!"_

"_You'll cower!"_

"_You'll never fly again!"_

_Tails then screams in hysterics and cries as he is pulled more and more, hearing the unfriendly voices screaming in his ears._

_**Dream Ended------**_

"Aaaaaah! Let me go, let me **_go!_**"

Tails shakes himself out of the bed covers, falls on the floor, shaking all over like he's having convulsions, and then lays there, having spasms and twitching, the sheets over his face.

"Oh...Ow…Ohm…" He shuffles under the sheet and tries to get up, but then flops back on the wooden floor, his face looking toward the side. He sees his wooden bedroom, filled with assorted possessions of his, from a mirror on the wall to a foot stool and desk, along with a few writing utensils. Outside his bedroom is a living room, and he stares into it a few seconds, seeing his game turned on, with the TV on as well.

"What a strange dream..." Tails mutters as he gets up slowly from the hard floor. He yawns and stretches, looking out the window, and then back to his living room entrance. He hears someone in the kitchen. _"Must be Sonic, I bet..." _Tails thought to himself._ "He's always mooching' off my food"_

Tails puts his covers back on his bed and sighs, and then looks behind him in the mirror.

"What the… my tails…They're in a knot. What the heck? This is like only the 4th time in my life this has happened… Strange."

Suddenly, a familiar thought of his dream popped up in his mind. _"You'll never fly again!" _It echoed through his mind. Tails shakes his head and sighs. "Pft, right. I'll always fly, once I get these tails unknotted."

Tails sits down and tries to untie his tails, and then thinks out loud for a little while. "Man… What a day yesterday. Shadow died. Poor Shadow. At least I _heard_ he died. Found him at some construction site, in a crater. Ridiculous. I thought Shadow was supposed to be the ultimate life form or some crap like that…" He wretches the fur on his tails and nearly rips out a chunk of it, getting frustrated. "Sonic is chased around by Amy, and then I rescue his butt again. Ugh. I can't remember when the last time I've had a day off from helping Sonic out all the time..."

Tails looks up and then sees Sonic right above him. "Hey." He says casually.

"Sonic! Uh.. Um. How long you been standing there?"

"Not_ nearly_ long enough to hear what you said about me being a nuisance to you, always needing your help." Sonic taps his foot like he's impatient for an answer.

"Oh good, I though-…wait. I didn't say you were a nuisance! …But it sounded like it, didn't it…? I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, buddy!" Sonic flops down on his bed and grabs Tails by the neck, and gives him a noogie. "I know you've been having a rough time." Sonic grins spitefully.

"Hehe… Okay. Thanks Sonic."

"So what's been up, kid?" Sonic scratches his ear, "besides you, _finally."_

"Hey!" Tails and Sonic laugh a little bit. "Ah, nothing much… I just got my tails in a knot. Again. Got to untie 'em, you know?"

"What I tell you about being so uptight you get your "_tails in a knot"_!" Sonic laughs loudly and slaps his leg, getting up and walking towards the door to the game and living room. Tails looks at him un-amused and gives him a look. "Mind if I play Smash Brothers while you are doing that?"

"Yeah, sure... Just put it on two-player when I get in, 'kay?" Tails continues to try to untie his tails, which seemingly have been put in the most _difficult_ and _frustrating_ knot ever in history.

"Alright!" Sonic speeds away from the room, grabs a controller and turns on Smash in 1.5 milliseconds.

Tails hears a loud announcer say the beginning line of the game. "SUPER, SMASH, BROTHERS------ MELEE!"

Sonic sits down and puts his pop that he got from Blimpies down on the TV set after taking a quick sip. Tails sees the pop on the TV and quits untying his tails for a second to go tell Sonic something.

"Yo, Tails, I get the chills from that every time, it's crazy! It's like it has GOT to make me get goose bumps each time, hah!" Sonic shakes up and down like he's got a spider on him or something just to exhibit his immature behavior.

Tails laughs and then asks Sonic a question: "Hey Sonic, will you mind not putting your so-"

Before Tails can finish, Sonic turns the volume up on the TV at full blast. Tails tries to finish but Sonic can't hear him.

Sonic talks to himself as he sets up the game. "Hum deed um, put it on two players, throws in the controller; turn off items, whoopee do this…"

Tails gets frustrated and goes up to Sonic and taps his shoulder. Sonic turns around and sees Tails trying to yell at him, but all he hears is the game and he sees Tails's lips flapping.

"What?What did you say!" Sonic somehow yells over the music. "I can't hear you, Tails!" Sonic takes his soda and sips it loudly over the volume even.

Tails tries again. "I said… Please. Do not."

"What!"

"I said…!"

"What?"

Tails literally screams out, **_"TURN DOWN THE FRIGGEN VOLUME!"_**

All the vibrations from the TV, Sonic, and Tails rattle the whole game stand so hard that the soda drink flips over off the rumbling surface, spills all over the Nintendo Gamecube and TV, and finally onto Tails's favorite Spiderman Wavebird controller.

The game begins to fizz out, and the sound effects from the game begin to make a chugging noise, to a voice effect from Mario's "Ho!" sound repeating itself a million times a second, and then the game freezes. The TV reads "You suck, buy yourself a new TV, game and system loser. Please refer to your Nintendo Gamecube Instruction Manual for further suicide. Thank you." The TV then turns off.

A tear rolls down Tails's cheek as he sees his controller and games ruined. Then, he turns red, his eyes burn brightly blue, and he shakes all over, as if he had been mentally and physically raped by a psychotic killer/child molester. "Sonic… you… made… my… TV and game… burn out… BURN OUT! BURN… **_OUT!"_**

Sonic blinks twice. Then he looks up at Tails after seeing the soda spilled all over his self, and says "What? I can't hear!"

Tails then screams and yells and then stomps his feet, going into a fit. He then goes to get a paper and pencil and writes down something on it, something that even Sonic would be weird out by.

Sonic reads, "'Fly me to the moon, or pay me back over 2000 rings worth of damaged equipment, games, and said television.' …Tails. Are you nuts? "

"It's either that… or…" Tails points to the broken pile of junk in front of them. "New Plasma TV for me, or new law suit for you, hedgehog."

"You know what Tails." Sonic scratches his chin… "You freaking suck!"

* * *

**_End episode_****_

* * *

_**

Spectrum: So, whatcha' think Tails? Think you'll do better this time around?

Tails: I think… I'm gunna be…sick…

Spectrum: Right, well, we'll clean that up later, but anyways, you're gunna LOVE what I got cooked up next episode!

Tails: …OO -pukes all over floor-

Spectrum: …CLEAN UP ON ISLE 3! Well that's it folks.

**

* * *

Episode 2 Preliminary:

* * *

**

Tails: "I'm going to the moon, yay!

Sonic: Hehe, Knuckles will kill Tails…

Knuckles: Tails will love Amy's…

Amy: Ladee doo… Laddia-day…

Tails: I'm in…AMY'S HOUSE?

**2 B Cont.**


	3. Diversions Galore

_

* * *

Notes:

* * *

_

Spectrum: Hey guys, what's up? Are you ready for another text-venture with Tails and the crew?

Tails: NO.

Spectrum: Well then, we'd better start, or we'll-

Tails: NO!

Spectrum: -be…late…

Tails: NO!

Spectrum: Tails, I told you already, you HAVE to wear the _pink bunny suit._

Tails: I don't care what I HAVE to do and don't HAVE to do! I am NOT wearing that damn suit!

Spectrum: Too bad man, it's in your contract. Or would you rather be mentally and physically raped – err…taken _care_ of by my client? snaps fingers

Client who is actually the child molester that was released 2 months ago after being claimed guilty of raping Tails: walks in What's goin' down boss?

Tails: OMG… NOT…YOU… NO…NO! Okay, okay Sp-Sp-Spectrum, I'll do what-ever you s-s-say!

Spectrum: Thank you.

_Notes Ended

* * *

_

Episode 2: **Diversions Galore**

**All characters involved in this story are copyright their respectful owners, including Sega and Sonic team.

* * *

**

Sonic pokes his head, and then scratches behind his ears, thinking…

"Well? Are you going to do it or am I going to have to see you in court?"

"Alright, alright, fine! I'll give you a ride to the moon. Unfortunately, since I'm broke, G.U.N.'s after me, the government won't let me borrow a rocket or two, and Dr. Eggman just plain hates my guts to even let me NEAR his secret base filled with space shuttles, I'll just have to collect the Chaos Emeralds from Knuckles. That way, I'll be able to turn Super and fly you."

"Good; just as I would have it, no other way."

"…Why the hell do you want to go to the moon anyways?"

"It's uh… been a life long dream of course!" Evil thoughts play in Tails's mind on what will happen when Sonic runs out of rings in space… _"Hehehe… Life long dream, here I come…!"_

Sonic sighs and shakes his head, gets up away from the broken junk in the living room, and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a paper towel from the roll beside the telephone, and wipes his front off from his Blimpie soda. "I'm just gunna use your phone to call Knuckles and let him know I'm on my way."

"Whatever…" Tails replies, as he kneels down and looks at his ruined Spiderman controller, trying to lick the soda off and begins to tear up in the eyes.

**---Somewhere on Angel Island---**

On the northern part of Angel Island's jungle, Knuckles is walking around, his brand new Nokia cell phone on music mode, while his giant, sound proof headsets are on. He sings the lyrics to his theme song, with closed eyes as he wanders the forest in search of artifacts. He begins to sing the lyrics to himself, the headphones blasting.

"I was born for a lifetime on Angel Island cuz,

my duty's to protect the Master Emerald diamond.

Hold the climate, I'm searchin' for shinin'

But every time I look for the sun I can't find it…

Is this the way, is this the path I-"

"**_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!"_**

"AAAGH! MY EARS! Who actually CALLS me anyways!" Knuckles yells, and turns down the volume on his phone and switches to talk mode, a microphone appearing from the headset to his mouth.

"Ya-ello?" Knuckles answers in his own tone.

"Yo, Knux, what's up, man?"

"Sonic? What are you doing calling me! You know I don't need any calls! I'm…_busy!"_

"Then why, if your always so busy, you got yourself a PHONE instead of a music player, huh, huh!

"Um…uh…" Knuckles stutters, obviously trying to come up with a lie. "That's…that's none of your business! I use it to call my friend…"

Sonic snickers his funny laugh and scoffs at Knuckles. "Yeah right, Knuckles. Whatever, anyways, do me a favor, get the chaos emeralds. I got a pla- err… I mean. Our special OCCASION for Tails will really be fun, especially if we get those emeralds together."

Knuckles catches on right away, and nods, answering right away. "Of course, of course, I'll be RIIIIGHT over, hah!"

"Great, see you soon."

"_**Click!"**_

Sonic hangs up the phone and walks out of the kitchen, into the living room where Tails is looking out a window spacing out. Sonic just sits there, waiting.

Tails shakes his head, and looks towards Sonic, with a grim look. "Sonic, do me a favor, and get me the pliers out of my drawer in the kitchen."

"Yea, sure…" Sonic walks over to the kitchen again and opens a drawer. He pulls out some pliers, but then he pulls out a piece of paper… It reads "Poop." Sonic for some reason laughs uncontrollably, and then walks back to Tails, with the paper.

Tails holds out his hand, and Sonic places it in it. Tails sits there a minute, wondering what the heck he just got put in his hands.

"Sonic…" He looks at it. "What is this? I told you to get my pliers! Don't you ever listen? When I tell you to get my pliers, I MEAN, get my PL-"

"**_SPLAT!"_**

A small, brown smudge suddenly appears on Tails's face. He slowly puts a finger up to it, wipes it off, leaving a streak, and then smells it. The result is a half-intoxicated breath of stink in his lungs, and he immediately starts to hack and cough. "Oh my God, this smells like shi- AHHH!"

Many more brown pieces of crap begin flying at Tails's from seemingly thin air, and then finally he notices they are coming out of the paper! He tries to block them, but unfortunately the stinky blobs are too strong, and he loses his balance, as some of them even go in his mouth. The blasts grow stronger and bigger, and soon he's barraged towards backing up to his window. A giant blob comes straight between his eyes, and Tails screams like a little girl, as he gets knocked outside a nearby closed window in his room, breaking the glass, and is sent flying outside at an angle, speeding up as the brown ball has him engulfed.

Tails finally jumps off the sludge ball and tries to fly. However, he begins to realize that his tails are still in knots. He tries to rip them apart from each other, but it does nothing, and he begins to sob, and then falls downward further. "Damn you Soooooooooniiiiiiic!" He screams angrily.

His descent gets further toward the earth, and finally he breaks into a house, busting through the roof, flying through a ceiling, and into a dark room, still covered with sludge.

"What the heck… Where am… I…" Tails says, halfway conscious from the impact.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" A yell comes from another room, and Tails recognizes immediately who it is.

"Oh crap. Amy's house…"

"Who's in there!" Amy screams through the door, ready to bust it open.

Tails frantically runs to a pile of stuffed animals and jumps into them to hide.

The door slams open, and she turns the lights on. "I know I heard something in here! Show yourself!"

"No one's here, just us pink, stuffed animals!"

"Oh, good. I was a bit worried for a min-…wait a second…"

Tails sweats, and gulps, looking at Amy through a hole in the animals…_Oh no, she's definitely gunna find me out." She'll absolutely kill me. She'll murder me. She'll rape Sonic! And then he'll file charges against me! This is my worst day of my life! Good bye, cruel world…"_

"My animals… are purple!" Amy blinks twice, wondering why her animals said they were pink.

"Oh...oh! Um, we meant purple! Yeah, that's it, hehehehehe!"

"Alright, then! Love you all, my cute lil' animals!" Amy blows a kiss, turns off the lights and slams the door"

"Phew…" Tails sighs gratefully. "That was close. But seriously; how stupid can she be?" He climbs out of the animals carefully without disturbing them, and looks around, to see if the coast is clear. "I can't see worth crap in here. Speaking of crap, I spell like it too… And look at all this fuzz from the animals! It's stuck on me like flies on a pile of shi-"

Without warning, a bright, shining, heart-shaped silhouette appears in the middle of the room, and then hangs. He looks up as he hears the rattling of it hanging on a rope. Then it falls and crashes on top of his head, knocking him out. Pink and purple lights and bell singles go off. Parts of the wall open like machinery, and out pop several rare Amy Chao. They begin to clutter the room almost instantaneously, and Tails is helpless.

As Amy hears the alarms, she runs down the halls, all brightly lit with the sirens, and on the wall next to her room, she smashes some glass where her emergency rifle/shotgun is. She grabs it and then busts into the room where all the action is. All the Amy Chao stop and look at her, and then point to the intruder.

Tails wakes up to this, and looks around in horror as he is exposed. His eyes almost burn as he sees all the bright colored lights. His mind races and his heart nearly explodes, his expression of that of what a wanted criminal had been starved to death, since being given the death penalty and thrown in a jail cell that he had just escaped moments ago, only to be caught red-handed. His chest was a water pump, cycling up and down to give him the air he needed before hyper-ventilating.

All the chao begin to surround him closer, and their lips pucker up, as the red shine glares into Tails's bloodshot eyes. Amy takes her pink and purple dual-toned gun and aims it towards Tails's face. His heart nearly stops.

"What are you doing here, intruder?" Amy's voice sounded cold and uninviting. All Tails could do was sweat and pant, and swallow his imaginary saliva.

"Answer me, fox!" Amy loads the gun with a "_chuck-chick!" _noiseand aims again square at his nose. Tails tried to speak.

"If-f you w-w-want S-S-Sonic, he's a-at my h-h-ouse…"

"Good…" Amy says with pleasure in her treacherous voice. "But does that _save_ you...?"

Tails gulps and just shrugs slowly. "That'd…be nice…"

"Well, too bad I'm not all sugar and spice, and _every_thing nice, now am I?"

He sits there, staring into the barrel of her gun, the chao eagerly awaiting to poison him with their kisses of doom.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Say your prayers, Tails…"

"No!" Tails screams, and stares, his eyes wide with fear. All this time, Tails's heart is a beating gorilla in a confined cage. Amy's trigger finger slowly pushes down on the trigger, and in slow motion, the gun goes off.

"Nooooooooooooooo….!" Tails's voice goes into slow motion.

"**_KA-POP!"_**

All Tails does is faint. Out of the gun is seen a small pop-sign gun that comes in certain unique models, especially for surprise tactics.

The Amy chao all scatter away, and Amy looks at Tails's useless body. "Hahahahahaha! This was great! I love getting back at people! Especially when they drive through my roof, attic and bedroom! HA! Plus, this was fun as well, and it gave me a chance to test my security system. Good job everyone!"

Amy looks down at Tails a second, and sees he is not moving. "Okay, Tails, hehe, the joke's over now, you can get up." He still sits there, not moving a muscle. "Tails?" She walks toward him, dropping the gun, and leads her head toward his body. She listens to his heart, and tries to hear a pulse. None. She looks at him and sees no breathing.

"Oh no… What have I done? Tails! Tails! Wake up! Please! Oh man oh man oh man, Sonic's gunna be pissed off at me and I'll never marry him! AH!" She runs around in circles, and then comes up with an idea. She runs to the kitchen, gets a bucket of ice cold water and another with hot and runs back.

"Here Tails, come on boy, wake up! Here's the 1st Pale!" She dumps the cold water on him.

"AH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Tails screams and then looks around… "What…the…"

Amy doesn't notice (or just doesn't care enough to notice) and throws the second pale of molten hot lava-like water on him. "Here's the 2nd!"

Tails yells to Amy "Wait, no, I'm fine, I'm awa-AAHHHH! MY EYES, THEY BURN! THE GOGGLES THEY DO NOTHING!"

Amy says "Oops, uh…sorry Tails… you O.K.?

Tails looks up after having half of his fur burnt off, along with his flesh showing and sighs. "Besides the third-degree burns and loss of fur, I'm fine actually, thanks Amy."

Tails stops and thinks. "…Amy… AMY! AHHH! GET AWAY!" He scoots far away from her, shivers, and then jumps into the stuffed animals again. She tries to explain while holding her hand out to him, but he screams in agony and runs past her, busts through the wall like a prisoner from block fort, leaving a hole in the shape of himself, and continues to run like a wild man.

Amy looks at her half destroyed bedroom, and blinks twice, seeing what has happened, although still in disbelief… "My God, That fox is crazy…"

**_End episode_**

**_

* * *

_**

Spectrum: That was nuts!

Tails: …Did I really NEED this suit? I mean, I only wore it off stage for like 2 seconds and then you rip it off of me saying "Nevermind!" What the hell man?

Spectrum: Um. It was a last minute script change, don't worry about it.

Tails: You're getting on my nerves… You won't like me at the end of this story.

Spectrum: What do you mean? WE ALL LOVE YOU! -hugs Tails-

Tails: AH! Get the hell away from me!

Spectrum: No hug? Fine, my client will deal with you… -reaches for button-

Tails: UHH, NEVERMIND, HUG! -Tails hugs Spec again-

Spectrum: D Tune in next time for a new TBD!

Tails: -rolls eyes as he gets hugged…-

**_

* * *

Episode 3 Preliminary:

* * *

_**

Tails: Is he really…alive! Wait am I on the moon? SH-WEET! I need some aspirin.

**_2 B Cont._**


	4. Darker Days

_

* * *

Notes:_

Spectrum: It's that time again. As you can see, this is my 3rd Episode since release of TBD, all in 3 days or less! Yes!

Tails: NO.

Spectrum: Don't start.

Tails: Fine. But still, no.

Spectrum: No – WHAT?

Tails: No means no.

Spectrum: …Um. Okay so what do you mean?

Tails: I refuse to partake in any more episodes! No more! You can have Mr. Client sabotage my mind and body all you want, you will NOT get any more out of me!

Spectrum: Hm. Ok. So, will you change your mind if I… -gives Tails a disk, and Tails looks at it for a second, then drops it-

Tails: O.o;;; How the… hell… Did you get…

Spectrum: I have sources.

-Sonic runs onto the scene- Sonic: Hey guys, what's up? Oh, what's this? -He picks up the disk-

Tails: No! Don't look at it! –steals it from Sonic, and hides it-

Spectrum: -takes it away from Tails- Still willing to quit?

Tails: GIMME GIMME! -Spectrum holds the disk above his head and Tails can't reach it-

Spectrum: No use, sorry:p

Tails: AHHH! FINE! I'LL DO YOUR STUPID STUNTS!

Spectrum: Good boy. Here. Fetch. -throws it across the stage and Tails runs after the mystery secret disk-

_Notes Ended

* * *

_

Episode 3: **Darker Days**

**All characters involved in this story are copyright their respectful owners, including Sega and Sonic team.**

Tails runs frantically outside into the broad daylight, and keeps running on the streets, as far away from Amy's house as possible. Soon, he begins to tire and stops for a moment in the middle of the road, panting as he lays his hands down on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Ha...Ha…Ha… Man… That was close… This is getting serious. I need some help before I end up getting sent to the psycho clinic." Tails gets up from his resting spot and begins to jog down the road again, trying to find his way back home. But little does he know that he's being followed very closely. He slows to a walk and cheerfully steps down the road, oblivious to the large monster truck behind him, marked with the letters G.U.N. that starts to move ever closer to him, stalking and waiting.

Tails stops, and so does the truck. Then he sniffs the air and notices a distinct and foul odor surrounding his back side. "There's something… behind me. Isn't there?" Tails questions no one in particular, as he turns around.

"Well, what gave you that idea, son! Hyuck! You're 'bout sharp as a used butter knife, boy!" A dingy looking face appears from behind the wheel of the driver's seat, staring into Tails's face. "Best start runnin' now whi'al ya gotta chance, fox! Hehe-ha-ha!"

"Oh…no…" Tails's ears lower and he breaks for a run for it, speeding up his pace as fast as he can. The brutal looking truck driver honks his horn as loud as he can, warning him that he's about to give chase, since he was kind enough (or sadistic enough) to let the two-tailed fox get a good head start. Tails runs as fast as he can, the truck speeding up faster and faster as well to catch up and put him down into the pavement like recent road kill.

"Your reactions are stiffa then mah' grandmother's back, boy! Get your tails goin' before I knock you off the road, hahahaha! That ain't no fun!"

'_This guy is a freakin' satanic asshole, I swear! But he's gaining on me fast! What am I going to do now!' _His feet start to slow down and he's weakening. Soon his whole body would be in the treads of this crazed trucker's tires.

"Woo-hoo!" Suddenly, a red blur swoops out of nowhere from the sky and grabs Tails by the not of his…tails, and he is carried off away from the G.U.N. truck.

"No! Come back! I jus' wanted to play with the lad!" The trucker screams at them from below and honks his horn, but he forgets to control the wheel and ends up ramming into a building, causing havoc everywhere around him.

"Ugh, ow, ouch… Um. Thanks, Knuckles, for back there. Saved me, OW! Not so tight!"

Knuckles holds Tails in the air as he's gliding ahead away from the central city area. "No problem, Tails."

"Hey Knux, can you take me to my house? I just had a bad run in with A-M-Y."

"Damn, that bad huh? I see your fur's pretty messed up. What's up with the tails, a fashion statement? Hahaha!"

"Har, har, har, very funny. Well, will you?"

"Yea, sure, I'll getcha there."

And hour of gliding passes and Knuckles is still holding onto Tails by his knot.

"Ugh… Why aren't we getting anywhere…? My head hurts, my arms went numb a long time ago, it feels like my tails are about to pop off my backside, and I'm hungry!

"Oh, will you quit your whining, it's gettin' on my nerves! We're almost there…"

"Well how come I don't see my house?" Tails looks around and sees nothing but desolate earth and ground around the western part of the city.

"Oh crap!" Knuckles starts to lose his grip on Tails and he starts to slide from his grasp. "Watch out!"

"Don't let go, no! AHHHH!"

Tails falls down to the earth and flips and rolls around the ground, busting his bones and hurting his muscles along the way. He ends up flipping face down in the dirt, near a large crater.

"Ohm…Oh… Ow…" Tails cries and tries to get up, steadily raising from his knees, all dirty and torn like a dead rat.

"Ohhhhhmmm…Oaaahhh…"

Tails jumps, startled. "What the hell? Where's that moaning coming from? It's not me…" He looks around warily, wondering where it is.

"Ohhm…Uhhhg…"

The voice continues to enshroud Tails with mystery as he walks the muddy ground around a giant hole in the ground. He looks down into it, studying it's depth, and sees a rock kick from under his shoe, flick down the walls of the wide hole and clicks down inside. He continues to inspect it, waiting for something to jump out. But nothing. Silence befalls him for a short time, and he yells down it "Hello!" His "Hello" echoes within the cavern and bounces all along the walls inside it. He sits and waits for a minute, eagerly and patiently awaiting something to happen…

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake all around him. Something down below the surface awakens and a large portion of the cavern crumbles apart down below.

"Ma-ri-a!" A huge voice echoes within the cave, it's tone being that of a menacing bear, screeching through the confines of the underground. Tails gets startled and starts to sweat. Something arises out of the hole. The clouds darken in the sky, and it looks like a storm approaches. A dark, silhouetted figure sinisterly looks at Tails with glowing white eyes, staring deep into Tails's inner being. A gold and silver aura covers the entirety of the being.

"Is that…Shadow!" Tails cries with awe and fear, anticipating a great problem to arise.

Shadow's deafening screams in pain and anguish pierce the sound barrier, literally busting out Tails's eardrums. "AGGGGHHHHHHHH! MARIAAAAAAAA! ARRGGGGH! MAAAAARIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!"

"Shadow, you got to you stop!" Tails tries to yell to Shadow, but to no avail, he doesn't hear him. "I can't take much more of this!" He gets blown away by the sheer rage and power surrounding the black hedgehog, but he grabs hold of a rock firmly lodged into the earth, and grasps it for dear life, yelling as best as he can. "STOP, SHADOW! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTORY EVERYTHING, INCLUDING ME!"

To his surprise, even if Tails's voice never carried to his ears, Shadow stopped screaming in powerful anger, and looked directly at him. He panted, his eyes bleak and white, near disappeared. The blood on his hands and face seeped into his fur and flesh, blending into his red crimson quills and marks, maybe even making new ones. After several seconds, he walks forward, over all the rubble and doesn't stop even when coming within inches of Tails's face. His eyes still foggy, he grabs hold of Tails by his neck, and speaks through blood and tears, sobbing almost.

"Where…is…Maria…" Shadow speaks slowly, almost completely tired.

"Gack! Uhck… Shadow…Let me go…She's…she's…"

Before Tails finishes, Shadow drops Tails to the ground, closes his eyes, and then within a split second, bursts off towards Fountain Square, leaving Tails whip lashed with fear. The wind blows Tails, and he covers his face, his still knotted tails flipping with the wind.

"I…can't take this… I have to go home and get some asprin before…I…" Tails collapses on the ground and falls dead asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**_End episode

* * *

_**

**Spectrum: So, I guess I can't spoil you all with too much, right? I'll continue more later.**

**"ZZZ…"**

**Spectrum: Where the heck… is that coming from?**

**"ZZZ…"**

**Spectrum: Wha?**

**"ZZZ…"**

**Spectrum: -looks down at his foot and see's a trail of drool on his toes, leading all the way to Tails's mouth, who's head is resting on his leg-**

**"-SNORE-"**

**Spectrum: Ugh… I guess he really DID fall asleep. Oh well.**

**

* * *

Episode 4 Preliminary:**

Alien 1: -tarzan roar- AAH-AHAHAHH-YAAAH!

Alien 2: -makes squishy noises- GUH! GUSH! GUKK!

Alien 3: -kills a random moon bug- yay!

Alien 4: Tuke tuke ran bom!

Tails: o.O….

* * *

**2 B Cont.**


	5. Dirty Conspiracies

_Notes:_

Spectrum: Oh my God. Where … What happened? Why am I so late? Why have I taken so long to update this?! What's going on… Why am I strapped…down…?

Tails: HAHAHAHAHAAH!

Spectrum: Tails… I KNEW it. You were behind this. You were behind me not getting to update this!

Tails: That's right. I had to go on vacation, and you refused to let me go. So, the consequences caught up with you… Now it's a year later, and you've lost a year! HAHAHAHAH!

Spectrum: …

Tails: Okay, now that I'm back, I suppose the story can go on.

Spectrum: What?

Tails: That's right. I'm ready!

Spectrum: …Waaaaait. You wouldn't just give up and do the story. What's going on?

Tails: YOU ARE GOING ON!

Spectrum: What?!

Tails: throws lever HAHAHAHAH!

Spectrum; is taken down through a trap door grabs the ledge of it

Tails: HAHAHAHAH-…wha?

Spectrum: grabs Tails by the foot, and throws HIM into the hole

Tails: NOOOOO!!!!

Spectrum: That's teach you… wipes pants off Alright, sorry folks for the delay. Let's just try to move on with our lives.

_Notes Ended_

Episode 4: **Dirty Conspiracies **

**All characters involved in this story are copyright their respectful owners, including Sega and Sonic team.**

With Tails asleep on the ground, the air filled with dust around him, the day seemed to lose its touch of blue. In the dark caverns around him, the shadows were casting larger and larger on the surface of the earth, and soon, night fell.

"Ugh…" Tails moves a bit on the ground, and slowly get up. "What… Oh crap. What am I still doing here...?" Coughing a bit of blood from being strangled from Shadow's grasp, Tails looks around, wiping his mouth. "I suppose I should head home."

Tails wandered through the dark night, making his way back to his abode, trying to keep a clear enough head to see straight. It took a while, but he finally traveled the needed distance, and with that distance came a great desire for sleep.

"Finally…" remarking with almost pride in voice, "I made it. Now, to get inside."

He jumped up and tried to fly up to the top of the tree house he lived in, but again, with nothing but bad luck, he had realized for another time that his tails were knotted together.

'_I don't have time for this….'_ Tails thought to himself. He climbed the rough exterior of the trunk and with each inch up, his legs hurt worse. The old tree had been vigor and alive for many years now, with rough edges growing along its base and up, but somehow Tails wished now more than ever that he never abandoned his workshop out by the canyons.

With another heave and another ho, the tuckered out fox finally made it to the top. Inside, he walked, almost zombie-like, into the bathroom. His head pounding from all the excitement from the day, all he desired was an aspirin to take away the great pressure on his head and body. Half-awake, he opened the cabinet mirror on the wall of his bathroom and pulled out a bottle that said aspirin.

Hidden away in the shadows of a closet nearby the bathroom, was a certainly familiar hedgehog. He snickered in the darkness, hinting with a little maniacal interest of the fox's actions. _'He'll never know what hit him…!' _He grinned as Tails took the small indented pills, not noticed their dented appearance, and swallowed gratefully. His eyelids heavy and his mouth smiling from the immediate effect, Tails waltzed right into the bedroom of his home, and fell flat on his back.

"Night…night…" His body finally feeling the toll of everything all at once, Tails fell deep into slumber.

Speeding from the closet to near the bedside, Sonic looks down at Tails and pokes him. "Ah, fast asleep. Heh. Stupid fox, you're not done yet." Sonic walks around the base of the bed and turns on a light switch. The entire room lit up shows cameras and studio people waiting to film.

"Tails and the Explosion, Take 1!" SNAP!

"Aaaaand ACTION!" The director motions for the camera crew to start filming.

Sonic walks over to the now loudly snoring Tails. "Here we have the canis…canis…Dudes, what's the scientific term for 'fox'?"

"CUT! Sonic, forget the science and let's go!" The director rattles the seat he's in.

"Fine, fiiiine. Sheesh, trying to add a little drama to this." Sonic picks his ear and looks at the bed where the unknowing fox lays.

"Tails and the Explosion, Take 2!" SNAP!

"Here we have a two-tailed fox known as Tails. Kinda redundant, eh? Well, that's what they said about coloring my eyes blue. Anyways, this little freak of nature has caused me nothing but trouble when I tried to take down Robotnik…"

During Sonic's explanation, a 'flashback' appears on screen of the camera, showing Sonic and Tails together thwarting the Eggman's plans, but with Tails tripping Sonic a couple times on accident and making mistakes on different levels.

"Time after time again he's stolen my rings in special stages…"

The special stage occurs on screen from Sonic 2, and shows Tails taking the rings ahead of Sonic. "…AND lost them." Tails then loses his rings to a spiked bomb on the special stage. "AAAAH!!" Tails screams.

The flashback ends again with the focus on Sonic presently, with his hand on the bed, looking at his other hand. "And of course, he's tried to "help" me in certain zones by flying me around…"

A flashback shows Sonic hanging from Tails's grasp in the Sonic 3 water zone, but it shows him dropping him into the water. "Oops, sorry Sonic! You can swim right?...Sonic?"

Another flashback shows the same happen, only it's in the Marble Garden zone, with spikes below. "Oops, sorry Sonic! You're into the Matrix, right?... Sonic?"

The flashbacks end once more, and Sonic comes into focus, with his hand up to the camera. "Well, all that ends now! After the traumatizing events of Tails losing his grip on certain missions, saving Amy without my consent, almost letting Eggman destroy the town, NOT helping me gather the chaos emeralds, standing by why I go Super, wasting my time in the stores looking for tail bows and the like, I'm SICK OF IT! Now, HE gets a taste of his own medicine! Or rather, MY medicine!"

Sonic runs over to Tails, picks him up, and takes a cradle from offstage, and throws Tails in it.

"Look at the little fox drool! Look at his silly face when he's asleep! WATCH! He's touching something other than his DS! OH MY! What a naughty fox! He picks his nose while he sleeps! Eww, gross! Oh look at that…!"

This goes on for a whole film's worth…

"Now, see, YOU hate him too! We all do! I know you do! But I do a lot! So now, since we all hate him, let's make his life miserable! Tomarrow, the day will never end! HIS MISERY WILL NEVER CEASE! It's the end of his career!"

Sonic takes the young fox boy out of the crib finally, and starts shaking him violently.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE MOON, FOX BOY?! WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE GOING, **TONIGHT!**"

The director yells, "IT'S GUNNA BLOW!"

Everyone ducks and covers, with the camera still going on.

Sonic, still shaking him and laughing like a maniac, finally throws him the air, and the fox inflates a bit in the stomach. Little did the fox know, Sonic sabotaged the aspirin pills he took and put some nitrogen glycerin in them.

"FIREWORKS!" Sonic yells as Tails wakes up finally.

"Who, what, what's going on?" Tails sees his body inflating… "WHAT THE…FU-"

The fox finally explodes in a huge cloud, throwing him upward miles and miles into the sky. Black smoke clouds the air in the house, with a hole in the ceiling and Sonic is covered in soot. He coughs, and grins, his white eyes and teeth gleaming from the moon's glow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs yet again more maniacally than before.

Suddenly, a tranquilizer is shot into Sonic's rear, and he laughs himself to sleep. "Ahahahhaha…Hahaa…Ha…" _Thud. _

Eggman: That's MY laugh, you bastard!

Elsewhere, in the skies and heavens, Tails is seen floating higher and higher into mid-space towards the moon, his body literally ragged and black from the explosion, yet his body miraculously in one piece.

"Ohhhh…. My head… So much for the aspirin helping any… Why am I in space…?"

Tails floats towards the moon, slowly pulled by the small gravity it sustains, and lands abruptly on the surface.

"Ow!" His back on the ground, and his legs stuck up in the air a bit, he squints and looks at the stars for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. Then, before he can even do that, his eyes open wide to another creature staring him in the face, a hideous shadowed alien, staring him with yellow eyes.

"AAAH!" screams the both of them, and Tails scoots away really fast, the alien jumping back with a curious and frightened look.

"Who..are you?" Tails asks, breathing heavily.

"Tukeeee!" The alien screeches, and looks back down at Tails." Roalod foraldszo tere! Tealod fecal maeaon!"

"Great. I know not a word of this… _thing's _language. Why did I want to come to the moon anyways?" Tails sighs and gets up, but falls back down. "Oof! What?" Another alien tripped him from grabbing his ankle, and stares at Tails, and Tails looks back at him.

The alien picks it's…nose or whatever is between it's eyes, and offers a gooey finger to Tails. "Ran bom hera?"

"EWWWWWWW, no!" Tails runs away and falls into a crater. "OW!"…

The two aliens look at each other, and then laugh in hilarity. Tails pops his head out and puts his elbow on one part of the crater. _'Oh man… This is so lame.'_

_**End episode**_

**Spectrum: I guess the problematic situations will arise if Tails has REALLY done everything Sonic said he did. But there's something fishy… **

**Tails: I hate you.**

**Spectrum: Yeah, I've been getting that a lot.**

**Tails: No wait, you know what, why don't YOU go touch yourself.**

**Spectrum: What?**

**Tails: Here. -hands Spec a DS-**

**Spectrum: A Nintendo DS? What's in it?**

**Tails: Play it. -walks away-**

**Spectrum: Huh… -turns it on, and red and blue flashes appear on the screen, giving Spectrum a seizure- AAahhhghhghagpppghss ….. –Spec falls on the ground foaming at the mouth, his tail twitching-**

**Tails: Heh. Payback.**

** Episode 5 Preliminary:**

Tails: I'm TIREd…

Spectrum: Dude, that's the worst pun, like, ever… I mean seriously, the story has to do with tires, but who cares?

Tails: STFU.

Spectrum: Wait… WHO's THAT pOKEMANZ!?

Tails: Oh my God, and you think I'm bad.

Spectrum: No seriously, look!

???: walks from the shadows…I have come to take over.

Spectrum and Tails: Oh…crap.

**2 B Cont.**


	6. Screwed Up

_Notes:_

Before we begin our tale again, let me assure you folks; I have been **very** busy these past few years. Incidents, family problems, disinterest in this fanfic, amongst other important issues have kept from updating. So, please don't get mad at me. I'm getting older, my priorities are changing, and I've got a lot more stuff to do now days. Especially with the recent release of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

Anyways, I'll leave it at that. Let's just continue the story shall we?

Notes Ended

* * *

Episode 5: Screwed Up

* * *

**All characters involved in this story are copyright their respectful owners, including Sega and Sonic team.**

Tails looks at his new alien _friends_, and asks them their names...

"Hey, since I'm here, what the hell are you mutants supposed to call yourselves?"

The aliens again look to eachother, and then finally come to a conclusion; they can not understand this fur bag of a earthling. So, they being to reach into their alien pockets, or, as some would have it, _hammer space_, and begin to search for something.

"Uh... I asked you guys a question... Why won't you answer? I don't care if it's in English or not..." Tails sits up out of the crater, and stares at them...

"ENGLISH MOTHER ER!" the other alien suddenly shouts, "DO YOU SPEAK IT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tails is scared out of his wits and falls back into the crater. "Jeebus-freaking-wine-cooling-cripes! You speak English now?"

The alien holds up some kind of megaphone... he looks down at his feet while speaking through it. "Uh. Yea. Sorry, I just had to do that. It's funny as hell. Name's Darwin. The other guy's Mike."

"Tails doesn't think it's funny." Tails says in 3rd person. "Tails thinks it's friggen scary as flickies eating dingleberries out of his pet fish's tailfins."

The single alien look at Tails and thinks for a minute... "_Now I wonder if HE even speaks English... dingleberries? Flickies? Why is he using his own name when he speaks? Where did this fox learn his own language? A dirty star bucks on the third galaxy?"_

The other looks to his partner and telecommunicates back to him, "_Ah what the hell, these earthlings are all different. Let's just go zap him off our moon, mmkay?"_

_"'Kay."_

Tails is staring still... "Uhh... Are you guys like, totally thinking behind my back or something? I can sense it. I have sensing powers."

The aliens yell "CHARGE!" as they run towards the fox at full force.

"AAAAAHHHH!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Tails screams as he runs. "WAS IT SOMETHING I SAAAAIIIIII-AAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!!"

The two aliens smack head first into Tails, pushing him at a full force strong enough to break from the limited gravity on the moon, and suddenly Tails finds himself plummeting towards the Earth, breaking through the atmosphere, the whole time screaming like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Tails's knotted-up tails suddenly catch on fire, as well as the rest of his body as he flows through the atmosphere at incredible speeds...

Eventually, Tails finally slams down hard onto the Earth's surface, but not just anywhere... He finds himself bouncing off of a bed from the fall, and back down again, continuing to bounce until he stops and lays there...

"_Thud. Thud. Thud..."_

Tails slowly wakes up, moaning with pain... "Ugh... Where...What...What is this place...?" He can't get up, but continues to awake, his eyes opening and closing... After another second, he opens them again and sees a familiar pink hedgehog.

"Hiya, Tails!" says an overly enthusiastic Amy.

"AAH!!" Tails screams, again, getting up and sliding away from her penetrating gaze, up against the bed's posts. "Where'd you come from!? Where am I?! What are you doing here?!"

"Woah woah woah, just hold on a second. Slow down. Just take a deeeeeep breath, and think about it. Look around." Amy looks at Tails amusingly, as if she's enjoying every minute of this.

"Um... Okay." Tails breathes deep, exhales, and slowly moves his eyes around the area. He sees stacked tires, cranes moving around, conveyor belts, parts and machines, and a stale looking steel wall making up the entire building. "Hm... I... I still don't get it!" He laughs nervously, holding his hand behind his head.

"Ugh.. " Amy sighs, whopping Tails upside the head.

"Ow!" Tails holds his head, his cowlick all messed up now, his eyes tearing up... "What I do...!?"

"Okay, look, this is a tire factory. My friend works here. You're sitting on my bed. And I don't know how the hell you got here. But apparently you busted through the roof." Amy taps her foot impatiently.

Tails scratches his head. "Okay... So... Why is that? What the heck would cause me to fall here?"

"Oh for the love of Sonic... Dude, I don't know! This story is so messed up thanks to the -"

"Story?..." Tails looks confused.

"Oh nevermind, I shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall anyways..." (Amy shakes her fist at the sky anyways, thinking _'I will get you one day, Coolhandjohnie... I WILL. GET YOU._')

"Amy?" Tails again tugs at Amy.

"Oh, sorry, Tails. What is it?"

"Well. I'm kind of hungry..."

Amy looks at him obsurdly. "What, now you expect me to feed you? What am I, your house maid?"

"More like truck factory maid, but that's besides the point." Tails muses for a second... " Amy, you've caused me grief to no end this morning, and I expect something out of it. Like a silver lining in my dark clouds. It's impossible for me to go on today if I'm not fed, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind. Right?"

Amy suddenly snaps, looking at Tails with a demonic look all of the sudden. "Mind...? MIND?! Oh, jee-wiz, Tails, why would I MIND? I couldn't possibly, you know, under the circumstances, be offended or rather, be annoyed by the fact that I have limitations here to feed myself let alone you, and, the fact that YOU are the one who fell into my house, and now, into MY bed here in this dingy factory, and-"

Amy continues on like this for a while, ranting at Tails's face, starting to turn red in the face...

"-and that now, you think I would mind?! Oh please, Tails, enlighten me!? WHY?!"

Amy pants heavily, with red veins in her eyes...

Tails, sitting back against the bed, snoring with a bubble coming out of his nose, suddenly jolts up, looking Amy square in the eye with a surprised face.. "Uhh... Why you ask...? Uhh... Uhm... Ehehehe... B..Because it's ... Tuesday?"

Tails, grinning, looks up at the angry pink rodent in front of him, and slowly his smile falters...

"Ooooh.. 'Cause it's TUEEESDAY, huh?... " She still pants slightly, but then gets a little maniacal laugh... "Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHHA... FINE. FINE! I don't care! I'll feed the poor fox boy because I have NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"

She storms off, down a small flight of stares to the lounge area looking for a kitchen.

"Hah...Cool, I got a woman making me a dinner! Neat! Who needs a girlfriend when I got ol' Amy? Hah!" He gets off the bed slightly and leans against it, waiting... "Hm... I wonder how long she'll take..." He yawns and scratches his neck.

Meanwhile, Amy is in the kitchen, and begins to make something. She pulls out a package of premium hot dogs, and puts one in the microwave. She then gets a bun out, a plate, and starts cooking some chili sauce with meat on the stove. "Oh, gosh, his favorite past time dish... I wonder how many times I've made this for Sonic..." She takes out some sauces and peppers, and cooks the meat and chili sauce together evenly, but in between she milks in some kind of unknown condoment. "Hehehe... Just wait 'til he tries this!"

Back with Tails, the young fox twittles his thumbs waiting on his dinner. Finally, Amy walks up the stairs and offers Tails a plate.

"Here you go, Tails!" She snickers slightly, but still smiling sweetly.

"Awesome! Thanks, Amy, it looks delicious!" Tails picks up the chili dog, steaming hot, and bites into it. Suddenly, he feels strange... "Hm... weird. Oh well!" He shrugs and continues to eat it to the last bite. "Thanks Amy!" He wipes his lips and smiles.

"You're quite welco- ... Well that's strange..."

"What?" Tails blinks, with an odd expression on his face.

"Weren't you taller than that trash can just a second ago?"

"Wait, what?" Tails looks toward the trash can, the lid barely above his head now. "What the?! You're...right!" He looks down and sees his feet don't match his shoes. "What's going on here?!" He yells at Amy. "What did you do?!"

"Hahahaha! Now we'll see who's the house maid around here, little boy!" She waggles her finger at the shrinking fox, lowering her body as he continues to become smaller and smaller.

"We're in a TRUCK FACTORY, YOU WEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnch...!" He shrinks down to the size of Amy's pinky finger, and falls back on his behind from shrinking so fast.

Amy then takes this oppurtunity to slam a bottle down onto Tails, capturing him in a glass prison. "Hahahaha! Now, what can I do with a small two-tailed fox boy... Hm..."

Amy decides to take the bottle and carry it, with Tails inside, all the way back to her house. When she arrives, she opens the door, and sighs...

"I guess I need a bath after working IN THE KITCHEN at a TRUCK FACTORY, so you're just going to have to just deal with a curtain over your eyes, perverted little fox... Heehee!"

"Like anyone would look at your bummy, you overgrown, self-centered, nasty, egotistical, fat she-rodent! Yuck!" Tails sticks his tounge out at Amy through the glass bottle.

"Aaaah, then I guess I'll just have to torture you then..." She winks.

"Oh crap." Tails face palms himself, thinking about what he's done, as he's carried into the house, and eventually to the bathroom.

"Lalalala..." Amy takes her clothes off, sets Tails down right in front of the tub on the sink counter, and she bends over, turning on the faucet.

_"I will...NOT... look..." _Tails closes his eyes, shivering... _I ... WILL NOT... LOOK... I...mustn't... LOOK!..." _He slowly opens his eyes, wondering if she's done yet, but instead, his eyes are treated directly to the sight before him, Amy still not finished with turning on the water and checking it... "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH OH MY GOD I LOOKED AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Death music plays inside Tails's mind as he is mentally scarred for life from the image stuck in his head...

Amy, _completely unaware_ of the thing she did to Tails (right...), turns around to him, gets a towel, winks at him again, and gets in the tub, scrubbing and cleaning herself while singing...

"Ohh, Ohh, I'm gunna get my Sonikku! Ohh, Ohh, I'm gunna get him sooooon! On this Valentine's Day!! On this Valentine's Daaay!! On this Valentine's Daaay!! Ooh, Ooh, my mind on him is A-OKAY!"

Tails bows down onto his knees and puts his hands to his ears, sitting inside the bottle, as he can not take the madness any longer.

"Aaarrrrggghhhhh, AMY!! Stop that singing! I can't take it...any...more! I'd rather be eaten alive than have to be forced to listen to this!"

Slowly, Amy gets out of the tub, dries off, and gets her clothes on. She picks up the bottle, and looks straight into Tails's eyes...

"You would like that, wouldn't you... Hehe... Well, that can be arranged..." She squeezes the bottle cap off and dumps Tails out, looking at him with evil intent.

"Oh...no... I'm... I'm fine...Please, continue singing!"

"Nah, I think I'm done."

Tails sighs... "Phew..."

"Now, let's go to the moon! I have some awesome ideas I want to put into effect there!" Amy's eyes brighten up, as she says this.

"Oh no, not the moon again..." Tails sighs as he sits her hand, unable to do anything.

"Bah, you're such a fun-spoiler." She shoves Tails in her pocket, and runs out of the bathroom, down the hall, outside her house, and onward to Sonic's home. "I am SO ready to go to the moon with my Sonniku...!"

"Bleeck..." Tails snarls while in her pocket on her skirt, thinking of all the disgusting things that Amy probably wants to do with his ex-friend.

* * *

**End Episode...**

**Spectrum: Well, that should be quite enough for this episode... I'm bushed again. I don't know what it is with dialouge, but why can't I just do this in the script format I had it in before...? Ugh... So tiring putting in all the details to not confuse readers... Ah, well. I'm not 12 years old anymore, and neither are the rest of you, right?**

**Tails: Yo, Spectrum.**

**Spectrum: Huh?**

**Tails: Why did you stop here? Why not continue? (slurps a soda)**

**Spectrum: Hm... I'd suppose because this part of the story had so much dialouge, and it's 11 o' clock at night here, and I'm tired, and just want to submit something.**

**Tails: Oh. (slurp)**

**Spectrum: ... Is that a soda from Blimpies?**

**Tails: ...Yeah. Why?**

**Spectrum: Um...**

**Tails: ...**

**Spectrum: ...**

**Tails: ...OH MOTHER OF GOD! (throws the soda down and stomps on it) SONIC YOU BASTARD!! AAAUUGGHHH!**

**Spectrum: What was wrong with it?**

**Tails: ...You don't wanna know. (walks off)**

**Spectrum: (shrugs)...Whatever. Night folks.**

Episode 6 Preliminary

Tails: Hmph... Why is it that the moon is so friggen attractive in this story that I have to go there TWICE?

Amy: Oh, don't you dare break the 4th wall anymore.

Sonic: Guys. What's that?

Amy: A rock. With lots of numbers. So?

Sonic: Hum... It just looked strange.

Tails: I bet that it doesn't have numbers there for no apparent reason. I'm gunna check out that moon rock!

Amy and Sonic: ...Okay.

Amy: Wanna make out?

Sonic: No. Damn it. Leave me alone.

**2 B Cont.**


End file.
